MSVwithTBFS
by fuu-nk
Summary: [SasuSaku] Oneshot. I love the cakes I receive every year. I just didn’t know who it came from. But one Valentine’s day changed it all. And I thought I would never be able to taste them again.


**Summary: **SasuSaku Oneshot. I love the cakes I receive every year. I just didn't know who it came from. But one Valentine's day changed it all. And I thought I would never be able to taste them again.

**A/N: **This one's an AU and they're around 18 yrs. old or something. Hello everyone! Here's my peace offering for my unfinished other fic…Someone I Used to Know…This one's a oneshot and it's actually my first. I hope you'll like it. Sorry for the grammatical errors and typos… Hehehe… here's it anyway…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. And if I did…I'll make him have Kame Hame Wave…ishihishi…

**MSVwithTBFS**

"**My-Strawberry-Vanilla-with-Tomato-Bits-Flavored-Sweetheart!"**

**by: fuunk**

'_KKRRRIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!'_

Rang the alarm clock of all times.

"Ooaawwhhh…" Yawned a pink-haired girl. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms. Opening her eyes, she greeted her clock.

"Ohayo Kuchi-chan! Thanks for waking me up today!"

Standing up, she looked at the calendar in her room.

_FEB 14_

Her eyes went round.

"Oh my God! Today's Valentines Day! I've got to make cards for my friends and my other _boyfriends_…" realizing the meaning of the word…she talked to herself once more.

"not the '_boyfriend'_ type of friend…I mean for my friends who are guys…or my guyfriends. Yeah! _Guyfriends_!..." she assured herself as she blabbered other nonsense things.

"Let's see…hmmm…I'll bake a cake for Naruto-kun and all of the rest! Yay! But I'll give them different colors and flavors though." She continued as she readied herself for the day. Even in the bathroom, she still continued to talk to herself.

"Uhmm…I'll give Naruto-kun an orange-flavored-cake. For Lee-kun however, maybe I'll give him a mocha-flavored cake! Then Shikamaru and Chouji will have mango-flavored ones! Then Kiba and Shino…hmmm…I think they'll like chocolate flavored ones! Then Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei will receive a durian-flavored one! It's kinda exotic, but I think they'll love it! Yay! I'm so excited!"

She giggled in excitement and hurriedly went to work.

By noon, she has finished baking the cakes and started placing them in pink colored boxes with small cards attached on top of each saying…

"Happy heart's day!"

Love,

Sakura-chan!.

Well…almost every box has a card on it.

Almost.

Just after taking her lunch, she decided to start giving her gifts. She went out of her house and happily walked outside the busy streets of Konoha.

'_I'm so excited! I wonder what my boyfriends would say about my baking?...the – boyfriends?- ughh…! How many times do I have to remind myself not to use that word again! Aaaassshhh… speaking of boyfriends though, I'm now 18 and yet, I haven't had a single boyfriend. Ino-chan is dating Shikamaru… Tenten and Neji are engaged…and even Naruto-kun is already courting Hinata-chan! Waaaaahhhh! I'm feeling so left out! I'm not even fat, neither too skinny, I'm not even ugly-looking…Geezzz…and I even have a herd of fanboys! But…I just can't find the right guy. Am I really going to become an old maid? Maybe I won't really experience those kind of stuff…sheessshhh…'_

Engrossed in her thoughts of having such a sad fate, she lowered her head in deep thought and sighs too, not noticing the person in front of her, and so…

She bumped into somebody's chest. And not just any chest. It was lean-muscled and hard. Definitely a man's chest.

_Thug_

"Ouch! My butt… Gomen ne, I wasn't watching where to go. I'm sorry…" softly touching her aching part, she started picking up the boxes and was about to stand when she saw whom she bumped into a while ago.

"Sa-sa-saa…a-Sasuke…? I'm so sorry…"

She hid her eyes beneath her hair and bowed her head down. Mentally kicking herself.

'_Gosh! I AM SO DEAD! He told me 3 years ago to stay away from him. And as far as I could remember, ever since we've rescued him from Orochimaru and killed the snake-bastard and also killing Itachi in the process, I swore to myself that I'll forget my feelings for him…and here I am blushing like a live tomato! I thought I told myself that I finally am going to get over him!... then why go panicking like this? What if he notices? Then he's going to hate me all the more! What am I going to do? Heck! I could hear my heartbeat right through my ears! My stomach feels like falling right through my butt! What if-?' _her thoughts were disturbed when his voice resonated through the path.

"It's alright. Just refrain from pacing out next time." He said with out even glancing at her direction.

'_Don't look! Don't look! Oh I am so gonna kill me if I move these eyeballs!' _she ordered herself. And so she just nodded in reply.

He waited for her to say something, but none came. Then his eyes caught sight of the boxes she was carrying.

'_Valentine gifts' _he thought.

His mind suddenly said something that he almost fainted.

'_I wonder if my name is in one of those boxes…' _his eyes shot in a fraction of a second, but then went back to its cool right away. He looked blank and cold on the outside once more, but inside himself, there's actually a war going on…

'_What the…? Where did that thought came from'_

'_**It came from..? You are asking?' It was from the deepest part of your heart'**_

'_Deepest part of my heart?' he retorted._

'**_Yes, the deepest part of your heart. The one you've always forced to hide Now that revenge has been done, it's slowly starting to resurface.'_**

'_Hide? Heck. Who are you anyway?'_

'_**I am just your sub consciousness who is trying to teach you life-lessons-and-essentials 101'**_

'_Whatever. Tche. Leave me alone.'_

'_**You said so. But before I go, let me leave you something to think with. Don't you think that it's ironic for you to wonder whether or not your name's in one of those boxes? Maybe, just maybe…it's because you're silently wishing and hoping that it really is?'** _then the voice inside his mind faded away.

'_Tche. Whatever.'_

He averted his gaze from the boxes to the person in front of him. He waited for her to move or talk, but when nothing came, he decided to leave.

'_He's gone.' _Sakura then let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding all along.

'_Whew! I really thought he was just gonna stand there and look at me. He didn't even bother to help me with these stuff!'_ she inwardly murmured while picking up the boxes and dusting herself. She stood up.

'_He still hasn't changed though. Same old Sasuke I knew. Cold, arrogant and simply doesn't care about anything at all. But you simply can't resist his oozing sex appeal, and his so-gorgeously handsome face with those deep entrancing onyx orbs. Not to mention his so well-built body. He's just soooo COLD and I mean really cold. He's almost like a real human ice-cube like what Naruto says. Hehe… which reminds me why I hated and loved him at the same time. Hoo! Enough with this nonsense pacing out. I've still got to deliver these boxes to my friends.'_

She then continued to her different destinations, not noticing a pair of eyes following her.

'_Why couldn't I stop myself from getting too curious? Uh. You're really so annoying…Sakura…' _Sasuke told himself while secretly following her.

Finally, when she's down to the last box, she stopped at the Uchiha manor.

'_So I really do have my name in one of those boxes!' _he couldn't explain why, but secretly, he felt overjoyed at the sight of her standing outside his house. Maybe it was because he felt that she still has some feelings for him, or maybe because his name was just PLAINLY just in one of those boxes. He chose the latter.

He waited for her to place the box at his doorstep, where piles of other gifts and letters from his fangirls can be seen. There were piles, literally!

He waited, and waited, and waited.

But she didn't.

She just looked at his door and stood there like a statue.

'_Heck! What is she waiting for?' _he screamed impatiently in his thought. Before he could think of other more thought of ridicule, he heard her talking, and with the help of his ninja skills, he clearly heard the words coming out from her mouth.

"How dare you hurt me like that always?" she started quietly. Tears now rolling down her cheeks.

"Ever since I knew you, I've always done my best to please you and show my love and care for you. But what did I receive in return? I was PUSHED back dammit! Denied! Taken for granted, ignored! And worst… hated! Her voice was uncontrollably shaking because of the unbearable emotions she was releasing.

His head dropped upon hearing these words. His fists were clenched tightly that his knuckles are already turning white.

"_I didn't say I hate you. All along, all I said was that you're annoying. And I hate myself for that."_

"For the past years, although you've told me to stay away from you, I remained loyal to my feelings. I keep on killing my feelings for you, but they just keep on coming back! For a million times I've told myself that this will do me no good. But a million times did I also continue to hope and ignore those facts. I continued to hope that at least, even the slightest moment, you would recognize my feelings. But you did not! NEVER! Not even once did you try to see all the things I've done for you! And so, I told myself to hate you… I gathered all the bad things you've done to me and use them for me to HATE YOU! But you know what happened? Huh? Although I've tried so many times to make myself hate you……I just don't know why……it's that… I always find myself loving you…all over again…" her tears flowed out from her eyes like an endless river.

As if on cue, the heavens above cried with her as heavy rain went down to the earth.

"I am such a bad luck! Just when I am emoting here, the weather got bad." She chuckled to bring herself back to her happy demeanor. The tears in her face were washed out with the drops of rain. She wiped her face to clear the water from her eyes.

"I was supposed to give you this strawberry-vanilla-with-tomato-bits-flavored-cake here like what I always do every year…"she started. "But thinking that my precious desert will just end up in the trash, I've thought, maybe you ought not to receive one this year. And maybe next year too, and the year after that and the next and the next and next…" on went her endless rambling.

'_So she was the one who always sent me those cakes all along. The only Valentines gift that I open every year.' _Sasuke thought as his face went up and gazed over her direction.

"Gotta go! But maybe I'll change my mind about the next years!" and she went running in the direction of her house. Still carrying the pink box in hand.

'_I'll make you.'_ He swore to no one. Then he disappeared, leaving a few leaves rustling in his trail.

Sakura was running fast because of the strong rain pouring from the skies. She concentrated chakra in her feet as she went running into the street.

'_Gotta reach home quick or I'll catch a cold!' _She thought.

Just when she was about to turn around a corner, she bumped into someone.

'_Ouch! Twice in a day…really bad luck.'_

"I've told you to stop pacing out." Came the voice of the person she bumped into.

This time however, she wasn't hiding her blushing face. She was looking straight at him.

Onyx met emerald orbs.

She blinked. And blinked.

'_I know that voice…and my vision couldn't possibly fail me. I'm a 20-20. Or is it the rain giving me hallucinations?' _she even shook her head to check. And this amused the Uchiha.

"Here, let me help you." He said as he offered his hand down to her.

At this she automatically stood up in a fighting stance. Ready for any attack.

"I know you aren't the real Sasuke. 'coz he wouldn't help me or offer a hand to me if he was in this situation." She blurted.

He raised his eyebrow at her unexpected action. His brows twitched in annoyance.

"Suit yourself." He pocketed his hands as he went back into his i-don't-care stance.

At this, the pink-haired girl relaxed.

'_So it's really him then. Not just any hallucination or fake one… but, what's…"_

"What are you doing here?" she voiced out the thought in her mind.

"Just simply taking back what should've been mine."

'…_if I haven't ignored 'it' before…' _he silently added.

'_Oh!' _then she thought of the cake. _'Right!'_

"Oh! Here. It's for you. Take it." She handed the box to him.

"No. You're getting it all wrong…" he then carried her 'bridal-style' back to his house.

"What the…?" was all she was able to utter.

He was still carrying her when they reached the house. Both of them were speechless.

Here senses only came back to her when he turned the lights on.

"Sasuke, you can put me down now." And he did. She was about to leave when he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"I'm going home." she firmly said.

"There's a storm." And before she could say another word, he added… "Stay."

"But-…" She tried to counter…

"No buts Sakura. You will stay here." He said. More like demanded.

Sometimes, the Uchiha could get scary. But she was used to it anyway so she didn't even cringe at the sound of his voice.

She sighed in defeat. She can't do anything now.

He then dragged her with him as he went to the kitchen and took a fork and a plate. Then he pulled her with him upstairs to his room.

He turned the lights on and locked the door. He then let her sit on his bed as he got a small table and placed the utensils there. He took the box from her hand and placed the cake into the plate. He then sat beside her.

He got the fork and sliced a part of it. He then brought it in front of her mouth.

"Ah." He ordered. She opened her mouth seeing that she couldn't say no and ate the cake. He took another piece and shoved it into his mouth using the same fork.

"Sasuke-kun…" she gasped as the suffix went out of her mouth as if a usual habit and her cheeks started to blush.

"I'm sorry…I mean Sa-…" she was cut off when he nonchalantly spoke.

"It's alright. I like it better anyway."

At this, she blushed all the more. But calmed down when she saw the hint of annoyance in his face.

"Okay. Uhmm…Sasuke-kun, if all you want to do is eat this cake with me, you should've just told me. Then you wouldn't have to carry me all the way to your house just to get the cake from me too." She told him frankly.

So he frankly answered…

"This is just the _'interest' _of the payment which I'm taking back. Besides, you weren't heavy. Besides, I liked carrying you anyway." She blushed once again.

"What do you mean it's just the interest of the payment?" she asked him.

"You still don't get it, do you?"

She looked puzzled.

"Come 'on Sakura. I thought you are one of the smartest in Konoha!"

"Completely no idea Sasuke-kun."

He just rolled his eyes.

'_Guess I have to make her realize it myself…here goes…'_

"It's you, I'm taking back."

"Me?" she asked…completely baffled.

"Yes. And you've got a whole lifetime ahead of you to pay me in full. Plus the interest for the afterlife, and the life after that and the next and so on." He smirked.

Amused at her antics. '_She really looks cute when she's trying her best to absorb information.'_

"So you mean…an eternal debt?" she finally got it. Seeing the blush crept on her cheeks again.

"Aa."

"Alright! But on one condition."

He raised one of his brows at this.

"That you'll swear to eat all the cakes that I will be baking!" she smiled.

"With great honor…an Uchiha's promise." He smirked.

"Well, it's just the right punishment for NOT eating MY cakes in the past years!" she pouted cutely at him.

"Actually, every Valentine, I only open one gift. It's the one that's always in a neatly wrapped pink box that always contains the same flavor of cake every year. It's clearly the only gift that seems significant to me. The others were all nonsense, useless and pathetic ones. And every year, I came to recognize the box and so it's the only one I open ever since. You really know me too well that I couldn't resist your cake." He honestly confessed.

"It's just an ace for me to know that you love tomatoes!" she giggled.

He then noticed their state and condition.

"Go find something to change into in my closet. You're drenched." He told her.

"You too! You might catch a cold!" she retorted.

Sasuke let her change in his bathroom and went in after she was done. After both changing into dry clothes, they finished eating the cake, with the casual giggling, courtesy of Sakura, and icing-on-the-nose, courtesy of Sasuke.

"It just occurred to me now that you look cute, hot and inviting in my clothes." He smirked…receiving a blush from the kunoichi.

"Quit jok--…"

She wasn't able to finish what she was about to say since he already captured her lips into his and pushed her into his bed. He released her lips and hugged her tightly, burying his face into the mound of pink hair and breathed her strawberry scent. She too, cuddled in his arms and buried her face into his chest, taking in his scent of…

'_vanilla?' _she smiled at the thought. They both smelled and tastes like her cake. She smiled once more.

The rain continued to pour heavily outside.

Both their eyes closed. Silence engulfed them. But this time it wasn't empty. It was a warming silence…

Then he spoke something he never thought he would say again after almost 12 years…

"Aishiteru, Sakura."

She gasped at the unexpected words…but relaxed and cuddled closer as she answered…

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun."

She closed her eyes, but only opened them when he spoke once more…

"I heard all of the ramblings you did awhile ago in front of my house…you know…" he confessed to her.

She didn't speak a word.

"I'm sorry for making you feel all of those. I'm really sorry… I'm sorry if I keep on saying that you're annoying, and to stay away from me. I'm sorry for hurting you, ignoring you, for everything bad I did. It's just that I keep on pushing you because I was still afraid to realize that I'm falling for you. Who wouldn't anyway? You've captured almost every man's heart in Konoha. And the news about you even reached the other villages. The intelligent, sexy, beautiful, cute, the godaime's apprentice, and a very skilled medic…every male ninja would love to have you. They would have a gorgeous wife, a good baker and a very caring nurse…all in one…they would go saying… 'I wonder if she's available'…hearing this, I would suddenly feel an urge to kill them all… then I start to think of you… You're so annoying 'coz you're always on my mind, and I hated you because I want to hide the truth that I actually love you…and so, I kept on pushing you out of my life… I wasn't ready yet. Funny though, because it's as if I knew that how many times I push you before, you will always come back to me." He smiled at her. For the first time, the Uchiha smiled once again.

He lovingly stroked her hair with his fingers as he continued.

"But a while ago, when you were there in front of my house, when I've heard all you've said. I felt as if I was about to die. I felt that you were really about to give up on me. And I just couldn't accept that. I knew that if I won't do anything. I am going to lose you…forever. And forever is such a longtime you know…" he smirked at his last statement.

At this, she finally looked at him with tearful eyes.

He looked aghast to see her tears.

"Why are you crying?" he gently asked her.

At this, she broke down and cried into his chest, hugging him tightly.

"I never thought that you would say all of those things to me. I mean…-- I mean…I never thought that you……that you…that you would…--." She burst into tears again.

"…that I would love you…" he continued what she failed to say. At this, a new set of tears came flowing down her cheeks.

"Sakura…stop crying." He said.

"I'm afraid Sasuke-kun! I'm afraid that maybe...maybe…maybe this is just a dream and I'll wake up one day and lose you!" she said while her face is buried in his chest.

"This isn't a dream…Sakura. This is real. See? You've even made my shirt soaking wet." He joked. At this, her tears ceased but her cheeks remained flushed from crying. She was sniffing quietly like a crying 3-year-old.

He wiped her tear-stained cheeks with his thumb and hushed her…

"Ssshh…I'm right here beside you, and I will never leave you, okay?" he assured her. He them kissed her on her forehead, down to her nose, and his lips finally stayed in her lips. Giving her a soft, passionate kiss.

"Let's go to sleep now, okay?" he said.

"Okay…" she yawned and greeted him goodnight.

"Oyasumi…Sasuke—kun." At that she instantly fell asleep.

"Aa." Came his reply.

'_She got tired from all the crying.' _He thought as he hugged her closer and placed his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes.

"I will protect and love you with all my life……

……**my strawberry-vanilla-with-tomato-bits-flavored-sweetheart."** He silently said as he too, fell asleep.

And for once, the world was filled with love again

—Owari—

---END---

**A/N: **Whew! That was it! I'm done! Finished it while playing RO eheheh! So...whaddyyaa think? COOL? SUCKS? Should have been burned to hell? Ughh…just tell me in the reviews guys! I do hope you liked it 'coz I pretty much liked typing it! Just don't be too harsh on me! This is my first ONE-SHOT okay?

And I would like to say sorry for my previous fic. I won't be able to finish it since I lost the draft of Chap.4-8…and it pains me a lot to start writing chappie4 again! And I would be needing ideas too! Really…it's as if I'm having writer's block for that fic... Geezzz…

I also have another SasuSaku upcoming fic. It's entitled L.O.T.U.S. (Legend Of The Ultimate Soul) But it might be a few months more before I'll post it here though…I'm still working on chappie 2… and really running out of ideas. If you wanna help me though, and want to share some of your wonderful ideas with me…feel free to email me! You can see my email add in my profile…

Anyway, thank you for reading this fic! May we all have love in our hearts! And please don't forget nor hesitate to submit a review!

Mwah! Ja ne! R&R please………


End file.
